A Valentine's Day Special
by MetaKnight0011
Summary: Not centered on Valentine's Day very much. May is now lonely. Raising five kids is rough, right? She remembers what happened when she and Ash were a couple. Takes place after The Big Battle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

It was night in Pallet Town. A woman with blue eyes and brown hair which looked like an upside down V. She was wearing a pink nightgown. The woman was sitting at a dinner table. She looked across the table and saw the empty chairs. The woman was a mother of five children. Four girls and one boy. But now she is a mother of four children. Three girls and one boy. One of the girls was taken away from her parents. The kids were sleeping. The woman looked very sad for some reason. She said, "I miss you, Ash. I also miss you, my little baby girl" The woman was remembering all the moments she had with her lover and one of their kids. When they were teenagers and when they had their kids. She remembers that when she and her lover became a couple she decided that every Valentine's Day, they would go have a picnic together. It was Valentine's Day yesterday. She went to have a picnic all by herself. She got up from the chair she was sitting and looked at a photo that was hanging on a wall. In it was a boy with messy black hair and girl with brown hair that looked like an upside down V. They were holding hands and smiling . Then there was another photo which had the couple, but they looked like adults. They have kids with them. Four girls and one boy. They were all smiling. The brunette was holding a baby. The woman smiled at the pictures.

She still remembers how they found out about their feelings for each other. All because of the person who was wearing green and had a storm cloud following him. During the time the woman and her lover were a couple, he bought her an engagement ring. She knew that he was going to ask her to marry him. When he asked her that, she had a big smile on her face. She was really excited. After they got married, she got pregnant. After nine months, she gave birth to baby girl. After that, they got another kid next year. The same thing happened in the next three years. It was only three months when they had their fifth child. The woman then went to her room. She went to bed and said one thing before she fell asleep, "Ash, I'll never forget you and our little baby girl." After about a few hours, she was still sleeping. She is dreaming about what happened to Ash and their little baby girl.

It was daytime in Pallet Town. Four children were playing with a yellow mouse with red spots on its cheeks, a lightning bolt-shaped tail with some brown at the end, two brown stripes, and pointy ears. A woman and a man were watching the four children and the baby in the woman's arms. The woman had brown hair and the man had messy black hair. They were wearing a bandana and a cap. They were all smiling. Just then, shadow in the form a bird appeared. They looked up and saw bird with red feathers and colorful wings fly past them. The man said, "Ho-Oh..." They then noticed that there were storm clouds heading towards Pallet Town. It wasn't just any storm that was coming. There was red, yellow, blue, orange, and green lightning strikes. They heard loud thunders. The woman said, "There wasn't supposed to be a storm here today." The man said, "That isn't just any storm. Look at the lightning." The woman did and saw the different colored lightning strikes. She said, "Your right. Get the kids and Pikachu inside." The man nodded. He said, "There's a storm coming. Get inside. You too Pikachu." The children and Pikachu went inside the house. After about five minutes, the storm was here.

And it was going crazy. The thunders and lightning strikes were scaring the kids. One of the kids said, "Mommy, Daddy, we're scared." The man said, "Don't worry. We're here." The woman said, "Yeah. There's no need to be afraid. Mommy and Daddy are here." Just then, a green lightning strike almost hit the house. Everyone then noticed a dark figure was outside and staring at the house. The man stared at the figure that was outside. He was trying to figure out who the figure was. Then when the lightning strikes appeared around the figure, he caught a glimpse of green clothing on the figure. He couldn't believe his eyes. The one person who defeated him with legendaries was outside. In front of his house! He looked towards his wife and kids. He said, "May, take a look at this." She walked towards him and noticed the figure outside. She was frightened. The lightning strikes appeared around the figure once again. She noticed the green clothing and was scared. She said, "It can't be... Not him again." They then heard the figure say, "Did you guys miss me? I'm back and my storm cloud got upgraded. Here's my gift to you two." He then held out his arm and opened his hand. A green lightning bolt appeared and landed on the figure. The figure then fired the bolt from his hand and it headed straight towards the man. May noticed and said, "Ash, watch out!" The lightning bolt broke through the house and...

May woke up instantly from her dream and was panting. She was sweating. She then started crying. She then got some sort of metal object from nowhere. It looked like half of a Contest ribbon. She then whispered, "Ash... Please come back. My little girl... Please come back." After that, she then went back to sleep.

**How was it? I did this in one day. I usually do stories and chapters in two or more days. I couldn't think of nothing to type about as Valentine's Day special. I thought of one thing and this was it. Who was the figure that was outside of the Ketchum house? What happened to Ash? What happened to their little baby girl? What kind of object was May holding? Well the last question was pretty obvious. Everyone should know that, right? Remember to review so that I can make another chapter of The Big Battle. You need to review if you want another chapter. Answer the two questions on the last part of the story.**

**Who told Kingler to use Bubble?**

**What kind of Poké Ball was my OC using?**

**Answer those and I will make another chapter for The Big Battle. Just to let you guys know, I'm leaving in April and during the summer. In April, I will be in Spain. And in the summer, I will be in Italy, Sicily, and Greece. The trip to Spain is a school trip. It mostly has seniors and juniors. I'm the only Sophomore who is going. And the trip to Europe is just a program trip. I have been selected by the People To People Ambassadors Program. So I won't be back until I don't know when. So while I'm gone, be sure review my stories. Tell me what you think about the my stories. I don't know if I should make a tournament or not. Tell me what you think. This is MetaKnight0011 signing off. See you guys next time.**


End file.
